Missions in Redemption
These are the storyline missions in Red Dead Redemption. The narrative of Red Dead Redemption spans three different territories and over 57 different missions which are separated in 4 chapters. Completing each unique mission tallies in the Missions Module of the Rockstar Games Social Club and counts towards your 100% completion. New Austin Chapter John Marston *Exodus in America Bonnie MacFarlane *New Friends, Old Problems *Obstacles in Our Path *This is Armadillo, USA *Women and Cattle *Wild Horses, Tamed Passions *A Tempest Looms *The Burning Leigh Johnson *Political Realities in Armadillo *Justice in Pike's Basin *Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit *Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane *The Assault on Fort Mercer Nigel West Dickens *Old Swindler Blues *You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit *Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans *Can a Swindler Change His Spots? *The Sport of Kings, and Liars Seth Briars *Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies *A Gentle Drive with Friends *Let the Dead Bury Their Dead Irish *A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman *Man is Born Unto Trouble *On Shaky's Ground *We Shall be Together In Paradise Nuevo Paraiso Chapter Vincente de Santa *Civilization at any Price *The Demon Drink *Empty Promises *Mexican Caesar *Cowards Die Many Times Landon Ricketts *The Gunslinger's Tragedy *Landon Ricketts Rides Again *Lucky in Love *The Mexican Wagon Train Luisa Fortuna *My Sister's Keeper *Must a Saviour Die? *Father Abraham *Captain De Santa's Downfall Abraham Reyes *The Great Mexican Train Robbery *The Gates of El Presidio *An Appointed Time West Elizabeth Chapter Edgar Ross *Bear One Another's Burdens *Great Men Are Not Always Wise *And You Will Know The Truth *And The Truth Will Set You Free Harold MacDougal *At Home with Dutch *For Purely Scientific Purposes *The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale) Marston Ranch Chapter Abigail Marston *The Outlaw's Return *Pestilence *Old Friends, New Problems Uncle *By Sweat and Toil *A Continual Feast Jack Marston *John Marston and Son *Wolves, Dogs and Sons *Spare The Love, Spoil The Child *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed *Remember My Family Stranger Side-missions *American Appetites *American Lobbyist *Aztec Gold *California *Deadalus and Son *Eva in Peril *Flowers for a Lady *Funny Man *I Know You *Jenny's Faith *Let No Man Put Asunder *Lights, Camera, Action *Love is the Opiate *Poppycock *The Prohibitionist *Water and Honesty *Who Are You to Judge? *The Wronged Woman DLC Outlaws To The End *Walton's Gold *The River *Ammunition *The Kidnapped Girl *The Escape *The Herd 100% Completion To achieve 100% Completion, you must: *Complete 57 main storyline missions. *Complete 18 Stranger missions. Completing I Know You is not necessary. *Complete 7 gang hideouts. Completing the Solomon's Folly gang hideout is not necessary. *Discover all 94 map locations. *Own all 13 safehouses. *Own the LeMat Revolver, Mauser Pistol, Evans Repeater, Carcano Rifle and the Semi-auto Shotgun. *Own all outfits excluding the Deadly Assassin Outfit, Duster Coat, Gentleman's Attire, and Walton's Gang Outfit. *Complete the Survivalist, Sharpshooter, Master Hunter and the Treasure Hunter challenges. *Perform all five Horsebreaking and Nightwatch jobs, requiring one successful completion at each location. *Retrieve a bounty target from all 20 bounty locations. *Win at all six different minigames: Poker, Blackjack, Five Finger Fillet, Liar's Dice, Horseshoes and Arm Wrestling. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Red Dead Redemption